Friday Night Legacy - 7/3/15
7/3/15 *Video package recaps Ryback retaining the Legacy TV Championship against Bad News Barrett, Paul Heyman saying he will be ringside to award the belt to the winner of the Legacy World Championship match, then hitting Lesnar with a steel chair in the head twice while Cesaro distracted the referee. The end of the video shows Heyman raising Cesaro's arm in victory* Lillian Garcia: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the NEW Legacy World Champion, CESARO!" *Cesaro walks down to the ring with GM Paul Heyman to a roar of boos* Heyman: "(laughs) Thank you, thank you. You're too kind. Now, everyone, I just have one question for you all...(voice gets loud) HOW STUPID COULD YOU ALL POSSIBLY BE? To think that I would just sit back and be the jolly general manage of Legacy? No! You all must not know me well enough. You see, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And I associate myself with winners. And not just winners, but people who I proclaim to be 'the next big thing'. And when I saw that this man right here, Cesaro, was signed to Legacy, I knew what I had to do. I had to make sure that my former client gets the respect and rewards that he so rightfully deserves. And there is no doubt in my mind that Cesaro can get these things by himself, but I wanted to ENSURE that he gets them. And I wanted to ENSURE that Cesaro would be crowned Legacy's first ever World Champion! Sure, I had to quote on quote 'turn my back' on Brock Lesnar, but you see, Brock Lesnar is not the next big thing. In fact, I think that Brock Lesnar is the old big thing. And I know for a fact that my client Cesaro is the next big thing. And I know for a fact that Cesaro will represent our brand, hell, maybe even the whole company better than anyone else can. That is the truth, ladies and gentlemen." Cesaro: "Paul, you are exactly right. I know that I had Brock Lesnar beat last night. And when I knew that I had him beat, I knew that there was no chance of me leaving Big Bang without the Legacy World Championship. A lot of people, stupid people, would say that I cheated my way to a victory. And to those stupid people, I say screw you, you're wrong. You're wrong because let's face it...everyone knew that someone like Brock Lesnar had no chance against a guy like myself. Because there is no other guy like myself. And as YOUR Legacy World Champion, I will prove that week in and week out. And if you have a problem with that it-" *Brock Lesnar's music hits and he runs to the ring after Cesaro and tackles him. Cesaro and Lesnar roll around the ring striking each other until Cesaro manages to roll out of the ring. Cesaro then goes into the crowd and Lesnar follows. Lesnar catches up to Cesaro and beats him down. Lesnar then turns around and sees Paul Heyman still in the ring. Lesnar comes back over the barricade and has his eyes set on Heyman* Heyman: "Brock, stop! Brock, stop! No! Don't you dare! If you come in this ring, I'll make sure that you don't get another title shot EVER! You hear me? NEVER!" *Cesaro suddenly attacks Lesnar from behind and hits him with the Neutralizer. Heyman and Cesaro go to the back as Heyman laughs* Match #1: Luke Harper (w/Erick Rowan) vs Tyson Kidd (w/ Jack Swagger) - The crowd boos both teams but some cheers are heard for Tyson and Swagger since they represent Legacy. Tyson Kidd wins after Harper went for the Discus Clothesline but Tyson ducked and hit Harper with the Swinging Fisherman Neckbraker for the pinfall victory. 5 mins. Afterwards, Erick Rowan runs into the ring and tries to attack Kidd but Swagger punches Rowan and they get into a brawl. Harper gets up and has a brawl with Kidd as well. Swagger throws Rowan out of the ring and Kidd puts Harper in the Sharpshooter near the ropes until Rowan grabs his partner and pulls him out of the ring. Rich Brennan: "This rivalry between these two teams is really heating up. But ladies and gentlemen, later tonight we will give you an update on Neville's condition after he was found laid out backstage from an attack last week on Legacy." JBL: "You don't know that he was attacked! He could of just had a bad lunch. That's probably all it was! Stop jumping to conclusions, Brennan!" *Brock Lesnar is seen pacing back and forth when Eden approaches* Eden: "Brock, can I get your thoughts on what happened at the start of the show?" Brock: "I have a lot of things that I want to say. But I am not going to sit here and cry about all that has happened to me as of late. So I'm going to make this simple. Paul, you are nothing more than a low-life son of a bitch. And not only that, but you are the absolute biggest coward that I have ever met in my life. Even when I was your client, I knew that you were a coward. And Cesaro, you're not much better. And that leaves me to this. I want my rematch! And I want my rematch NEXT WEEK! Got it? Let's see if Paul and Cesaro live up to their names next week as cowards and don't give me my rematch. Because we all know the people that you are. And what am I? I am a mercenary." Match #2: Naomi vs Natalya - Sasha Banks is on commentary. Normal paced match until Natalya is thrown to the outside by the commentary table. Natalya gets up and gets in Sasha's face. Sasha raises her newly won Women's Championship. Natalya turns around but is pushed into Sasha Banks by Naomi. Sasha gets up and tackles Natalya and starts punching away. Naomi pulls Sasha off of Natalya and Sasha then attacks Naomi. All 3 women are slapping each other until Sasha slips away and runs to the stage where she holds up her championship. No-contest. 5 mins. *Rich Brennan reminds us that Randy Orton is in the building and he will speak later tonight* Match #3: Bad News Barrett vs Titus O'Neil - Barrett dominates O'Neil. O'Neil showed little offense and Barrett hit him with 3 Bullhammers to send a message. 4 mins. *Barrett grabs a mic* Barrett: "My match with Ryback at Big Bang was a total fluke! Ryback knows damn well that he cheated his way to his victory! You all may not know this, but I know a little secret about Ryback. And I will reveal that secret to you all when the time is right. But for now, I want my rematch with Ryback at Summer Showdown! And I want my answer next week." Rich Brennan: "And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time to give you an update on Neville's condition after last week. We have gotten word from our company's doctors that Neville has fractured one of his lower ribs and also has a mild abdominal injury. Neville is expected to fully recover in about a month or maybe a little after that. The causes of these injuries are unknown at the moment but doctors have told us that there is no way that this was an accident. This was an assault on Neville." JBL: "Say what you want about Neville but there's no denying this kid's talent and I look forward to his return." *We go backstage to Bad News Barrett who is laughing while looking at his phone when Roman Reigns approaches* Barrett: "What in the bloody hell do you want?" Reigns: "Maybe they should call you Bold Words Barrett since that's what you're all about." Barrett: "Are you kidding me? Did you not see my match out there tonight?" Reigns: "I did. And although it was impressive, I'm afraid I've got some bad news. Since you didn't seem to break a sweat tonight, you and I have been officially booked for the main event tonight. See you out there, champ." *Barrett looks mad about that* Match #4: Roman Reigns vs Bad News Barrett - Roman Reigns wins after hitting Barrett with the Superman Punch and then the Spear. 10 mins. *Randy Orton is seen walking backstage dressed casual as we are remined that he will speak up next* *Randy Orton's music hits and he walks down the ramp high fiving everyone as he walks. Orton doesn't appear to look too happy* *The crowd chants Randy* Orton: "You know, I have gotten to thinking as of late. The past few years I have woken up in the morning and looked in the mirror. And the past few years I have seen someone who is not who they used to be. I see someone who has accomplished so much in this business and doesn't really have much to prove anymore. I know who I am. You all know who I am. I am The Viper, Randy Orton!...But one day a man reaches a time in his life where he looks in the mirror and thinks 'do I have what it takes anymore?'...'Is what I'm doing with my life worth it anymore?'...And I unfortunately know the answer to those questions and it saddens me. I thank you all for the times we have shared. I thank you for your undying support for me. And I thank you for always being there for me. I know that I have done everything that I have set out to do in this ring. And I am proud to say that I have lived my dream. And with that...I am here to officially announce m-" *The lights go out the sound of footsteps are heard around the arena. The titantron shows a tree falling down and then a new tree growing. Children's laughter is now heard around the arena. The sound and titantron cut out and the arena is pitch black. A lit lantern is seen hanging high above the ring and it lowers down to the center of the ring right in front of Orton. The lantern lays there lit with a flame until suddenly the flame goes out. The lights turn back on and Bray Wyatt is seen in a crab-walk position in the corner of the ring behind Orton. Wyatt walks behind Orton, spins him around, and hits him with Sister Abigail. The crowd boos loudly as Wyatt goes on his knees and spreads his arms in front of Orton's body. Legacy ends with Wyatt laughing*